Miami
by twinkletoesnelly
Summary: What should have happened that maybe would have shanged the course of things to come! Kandy chapter 4 up! The Nana intervention
1. Chapter 1

**Was randomly thinking about that episode in season 2 where Sandy goes with the boys to Miami leaving Kirsten to cook for Carter (obvious****ly not a high point the in the Kandy relationship). I just wondered what would have happened if Kirsten had gone.**

'Sandy I really can't go, the m..'

'Magazine I know', he knew that was going to be her excuse. That's all she did anymore, she was never home always working with Carter. He didn't really believe anything was going on but then again nothing had been going right since the whole Rebecca situation. He still felt bad about it and maybe this was payback.

She saw the disappointed wash look over his eyes. She was still sub-consciously mad at him and the fact that she was in some way ditching him to spend time with Carter almost pleased her. What goes around comes around right? He did something then though that she didn't expect. Over the past couple of weeks there relationship had come to a standstill, there was no touchy feel stuff, she couldn't remember when last she had heard Seth yell out in disgust. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, placing his hands on the sides of face and looked deeply into her eyes.

'Kirsten, I would really love if you come. I need you to come'. He was begging her, their marriage was being tested and they were on slippery ice at the moment – both knew it. It had been such a long time since he had looked at her like that, like he wanted her. She almost felt like bursting into tears. Over the past few months she had tried to convince herself that she didn't need anyone to survive but this reminder of how wonderful Sandy made her feel brought back all those memories of the wonderful times they'd had together. How had they let things get so bad? They barely spoke much anymore, she missed all the little things, what surprised her most was all previous thoughts of leaving Carter left her mind.

'Ok I'II come' and she placed her arms around his neck. She immediately saw his face brighten up and he pulled her close.

'Really?' he was so surprised. Their noses were almost touching and the air felt electric. Both revealed in this simple closeness, each realising how much they had missed the other.

'On condition'

'anything?'

'You have to come shopping with me, you don't leave me on my own with your mother and …'

'yeah'

'I think we should spend some quality time together' she said this quietly almost admitting that they we're having problems 'Just you and me ok?'

'Baby you're wish is my command' and with that he kissed her gently, both feeling that spark that had been missing for quite sometime. But maybe there was hope ….

Shall I continue to Miami or leave it at that?


	2. Chapter 2

They boarded the flight, all parties eager to leave Newport for awhile. Even theboys seemed to be relieved that Kirsten was coming as they too had noticed thetension between their parents. Yet neither mentioned it for fear that it may bea reality.'So mom you gonna bring the Nana shopping then?''Only if forced Seth'. They all buckled their seatbelts and Kirsten smiled asSandy absent mindly reached for her hand. He knew she wasn't the best flyer,actually she hated it but his reassurance always calmed her.The flight was uneventful, Kirsten slept fitfully on Sandy's shoulder and soonenough they had landed at Miami International airport. As they waited forbaggage Kirsten said she needed to use the bathroom, and she headed off in thatdirection. She remembered that she hadn't turned her cell back on so sherummaged through her bag. At once the phone began to beep, she had received twovoice mails….'Kiki I can't believe you just left like that. We have work to do. Anyway callme when you get this we have to go over those reports'Typical her Dad could never leave her peace. No Kirsten enjoy yourself, you workhard you deserve a break.She made a sharp intake of breath when she heard the next'Hey Kirsten its Carter. Caleb told me you were heading to Miami. I justthought...well I really didn't want to do this over the phone but.. well I havegot a job offer that I'm going to take. Its in New York and its a goodopportunity and well... there isn't anything keeping me in Newport even thoughI wish there was. Anyway have fun with Sandy and the boys. Its been great'And the phone went dead. She didn't know what to think, her immediate reaction was she felt like hewas abandoning her. What was she going to do? She had no one now to talk to. YesSandy had promised to fix things but that was going to take a lot of time andtalking. She felt sick almost, it wasn't as if she had romantic feelings forCarter it was just he was someone there to pay attention to her. She knew he fancied her, she just had come to depend on him.

By this stage she had made her way back to the boys.

'You ok sweetie?'

'Yeah fine' she lied, 'can we go I'm tired' She just wanted to get out of there. Get a drink or something, anything to numb the reality that yet again she was going to be alone. 'Stop' she told herself this was giving her the chance to fix things with Sandy. That was what she had wanted, she spent all her time with Carter yet wished it was Sandy so maybe this was her wish coming true.

'Ok lets go' and he took her hand, trying to make up for all the times he hadn't in the past few weeks. 'This weekend is going to be unforgettable' he smiled with his eyes twinkling. She couldn't help but laugh yes maybe it was …..

Ok so sorry its so short I'm on holiday in New York so it's hard to find the time but I've been getting so many emails to update that I thought I'd right something. Anyway next chapter there going to have a big blow-up because they really need to clear the air properly- Don't worry there will be reconciliation. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. So sorry I haven't updated. I've been travelling around America for 7 weeks so really didn't get the chance. Went to Laguna and Newport and the are just what you expect –very beautiful. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

'You've been really quiet since we left the airport are you sure nothings wrong?' Sandy asked as soon as he closed their hotel door.

'I'm fine'. She really didn't want t talk about it, explain to him that she felt abandoned all over again. No they didn't need that, it would probably just open flood gates. She decided she'd change the subject 'I think I'II go for a swim before it gets dark. You coming?' and she went of to find her bikini.

Sandy stood there slightly puzzled 'Yeah sure I'II be down in a minute I'm just going to go check if the boys have settled in ok'

He left the room after grabbing his swim gear and went to search for the boys.

Kirsten stood infront of the mirror wondering what she was going to do. Should she tell Sandy why she was upset? Or should she forget about Carter entirely? Snady would probably get mad at her and they'd have a fight but she hated how they were both on their best behavoiour with each other. She changed into her new Dior bikini, white and revealing just the kind that Sandy liked. Hopefully she'd get some reaction wearing this, it had been so long since she had felt that Sandy had looked at her in that way and she needed to feel wanted again.

Sandy ended up getting to the pool first, the boys had headed to the beach so he decided to take a dip before Kirsten got down. He had just come up from beneath the surface when he saw her make her way to a deck chair. She was breath takingly stunning. The bikini she was wearing showed off her tanned toned body and her hair was gleaming in the sunlight. In all she looked like she had just stepped off the cover of a magazine. It only took a second for him to realise that he wasn't the only one staring. Every other male in the vicinity seemed to be checking his wife out. He could fell the jealousy beggiininng to stir inside him so he decided he needed to mark his territory. He climbed out of the pool and made his way towards her.

From underneath her sunglasses she could see him heading in her direction. God did he look good, his stomach looked as toned as ever and she felt herself longing to be held in those strong arms. He came and sat beside her on her chair and leaned down to whisper in her ear. She shivered with the close contact ' Do you know hot you look right now?'

'Ah so my attire caught your attention?'

'Baby how could it not' he winked. She had missed this banter, the sense of ease with which they could tease eachother.

'You know I'm not really in the mood to tan any more' she answered beaming on the inside now that she knew she had her husband back extactly where she wanted him.

'Really cos you know I'm feeling the same way and plus the sun has gone down' and he lowered his lips to hers. They shared a kiss full of passion both desperately wishing for more.

'Come on' and she grabbed his hand leading him round the side of the pool.

'Kirsten where are we going?' he asked wondering what she had in mind. She pulled him round the corner and there infront of them what looked like a mini oasis. Trees, plants and flowers hid what he guessed was a hot tub as there was steam rising in the middle.

'how did you know about this?' he asked as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck.

'Oh I read the brochure before we came' and she lead the way forward. As she suspected it was empty, it was well after eight so people were getting ready to go out, so she was pretty cpnfident they wouldn't be disturbed. She turned around to face him, and once she did he grabbed her and began to kiss her. She responded instantly allowing his tongue entry into her mouth. They both with out stoping the close contact made their way into the tub. Clingy to each other, all the pent up feelings they felt finally were being given some release through their actions. The hot water bubbled around them and they both felt desperate to feel eachother completely. Her breasts massaged his chest and she could feel that sense of wanting to be satisfied build up Sandy began to remove the top of her bikini but she stopped him.

'No leave it on just in case' she could see the look of disappoint on his face but she rectifed the situation by whispering in his ear 'that didn't mean the other half'.

He didn't need to be told twice and in one swift movement she had lost her bottoms. His hand began to move downwards until they found their desination and she gasped when she felt two fingers plunge into her. First it was slow but with each movement they became faster and deeper until she was on the verge of climaxing. Even though she was about to loose totally control she pulled away from. 'No Sandy' she tried to recover her breath I want us to come together' It was her turn, she pulled off his swimming shorts and her hand institinctivly found his manhood. She began to stroke, as he hardened her lips never leavig his until she knew he was ready. He felt like he was about to go over the edge when she stoped and stradlled him on the seat of the tub and whispered right close to his ear 'Fuck me'. With out a seconds hesitition he grabbed her hips and plunged into her, fast and hard. They moved together in unsion him moving inside over and over, she matching each of his. Until they both reached that point where neither could contain themselves and reached climax.

They were both silent for a few minutes, still in the same position, Kirstens head laying on his shoulder. She lifted it and looked him directly in the eye. They're noses were centimetres apart 'I love you and I miss this'

'Oh baby I love you to and I hate they way things have been. I'm so sorry its all my fault'

'No its not, its both. I think a lot of things happened that we need to talk about but we'II fix it. You clearly still take breath away'

'Baby you know you're effect on me. And you're right we'II sort everything You and me against the world right?' he pulled her closer.

'You bet' as she leaned in to kiss him.

'You know Ryan this is kind of neat a hot tub in the middle of a jungle'

'Its not exactly a jungle Seth,its just a few trees, plants'

'Yeah and that's what you'd find in a jun… Mom Dad?'

Sandy and Kirsten both turned around to look at there to sons trying desperatly to hid what the were up to.

'Ewe you guys this is a public hot tub, well at least Ryan Mom still has her bikini on' and with that comment Kirsten looked at Sandy with a told you so look. She prayed they hadn't looked in the direction of their discarded bottoms.

'Ryan lets get out of here I really don't want to sit in a pool and watch my parents mac on eachother. We're on holiday we get enough of it at home. I was wondering why there wasn't as much before we left Newport but now I can see it was just in preperation for this' Ryan hadn't spoken, he unlike Seth knew damned well Sandy and Kirsten were doing a lot more then making out. He was happpy though to know that they had finally got over what ever had been bothering them he just didn't want to know the details.

'Come on Seth lets go jump in the pool instead' and they left.

'Oh my god that was close' Kirsetn turned to face Sandy 'didn't I tell you to leave my top on' she smirked.

'Come on' he said 'I know somewhere where we can take everything off and no one will disturb us'

'Oh yeah, it wouldn't have a bed by any chance?'

'You bet"

Review – should I go on? Deal with all their issues or just leaveit?


	4. Chapter 4

Things were going better, they were laughing with each other again. The banter was back and she didn't flinch when he went to touch her. It was almost like they were back to normal. Of course harmony wasn't going to last that long, they had dinner with the Nana to face. The boys had found an excuse to get out of it so that let Kirsten on her own with Sandy to face the in-law. Everything was going fine until the worst topic was broached.

'So Sandy any word from Rebecca?' not allowing him finish and staring directly at Kirsten 'now there was a girl that could have been such a wonderful daughter in law, so intelligent and self-righteous just like Sandford'

'Ma' Sandy was trying to stop this conversation from going any further, he could tell by the increasing look of anger on Kirsten's face that this had to stop.

'No Sandy really I wish she'd come out of hiding. I don't see what she did was so wrong she was trying to protect the common good.'

'She did come back' Sandy whispered dreading where this was going

'Why didn't you tell me? I would have loved to have caught up'

Kirsten was fuming she just couldn't hold it in any long. It was bursting to come out for so long. 'Yeah well Sandy certainly had time to catch up with her when she came back. You probably would have been very happy with the amount of time they spent together. Did you know she came back, admited she was in love with him and you know what he left me for her on Valentines Day?

Sophie was gobsmacked 'What?'

'So there you go. I know I'm Sandy's second choice, the wife to come home to because the love of his life is on the run from the cops'

'Kirsten ..' Sandy and the Nana said in unison.

'You know what I'm not feeling well I think I'm going to get some fresh air'

Sandy got up to follow her.

'No Sandy I just want to be by myself' and she lef the dining hall abruptly.

'Ma why did you do that? Bring Rebecca up'

'Sandy what the hell were you thinking? Did you cheat on her'

'Of course not. I …'

'Well if you ask me she looks pretty much brokenhearted. I was only teasing her, how was I meant to know that felon was going to come back, I didn't even like the girl, she worshiped you too much'

'So your telling me after all that you didn't even like Rebecca?' he couldn't believe it.

'Oh please if you ask me the girl was all talk, world peace my ass I bet she didn't even have the guts to to blow up that building.' Judging by the look on his face she knew she was right.

'I've really screwed up Ma. What am I going to do?'

'How about apoligising and mean it. Kirsten is the best thing that ever happened to you don't loose her over this.'

'I thought you hated her'

'Oh I do, I don't know how she does what she does and still manage to look that good. Jealous I suppose but you know she's grown on me. Plus she keeps you on your toes and you of all people need that. Come lets go see if we can find her. You check your room, I'II look for her outside'

'I doubt she'II want to see.'

'No offence Sandford I think shes more annoyed with you then me at this point'

Sophie entered the grounds at the back of the hotel, and right enough her suspicions were correct. There was Kirsten, standing, leaning on the fence staring out at the sea.

'Kirsten'

She didn't turn just replied

'Sophie I really don't want to talk right now'

'I know but I just wanted to apoligise, I had no idea that Rebecca had come back I wouldn't have brought her up if I knew.'

Kirsten almost laughed 'Sure'. Sophie came up beside her ' I of all people know what its like when your husband cheats on you and leaves you'.

Kirtsen turned to look at you, Sophe continued 'but I could never see Sandy leaving you or do anything to hurt you, well not intentionally. You know my son better then anyone he gets way too caught up in things, but I know one thing for sure, he loves you more then anything.' Kirsten remained silent.

'You know I remember the first time he ever told me about you. It was I think three or four weeks after you met. He came home for Christamas vacation beaming about this beautiful girl he'd met and you know from that minute I knew I'd lost him.' For the first time Kirsten realised how lonely Sophie was. Of course she would hate anyone who made her son live on the opposite side of the country.

'I know nothing happened between them .. well I think but what killed me was the fact that he questioned my trust and I couldn't believe it'

'Kirsten you know honestly Rebecca doesn't stand a chance compared to you. Firstly, no one keeps my son on his game like you do, you're a constant challenge for him, plus you are so beautiful that everyone on the planet is probably jealous of my son. Sandy is very lucky to be with you, and I know inside he is probably killing himself for hurting you' she pulled a strand of hair out of her face and wiped her tears away.

'Well I think you should go find Sandy and work things out. You two have lasted this long no point in giving up now!'

'Thanks Sophie'

'Get out of here oh and by the way this is a rare occurence don't expect me to be this nice to you for a long time'

And for the first time Kirsten went to the Nana and gave her hug that was full of love and admiration.

She let herself into their room, and was greeted by a very concerned Sandy.

'I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I was an idiot, a complete fool. I didn't know you felt so abandoned'

'Sandy you left me how was I meant to feel?'

'I didn't leave you Kirsten, I'd never do that just…'

'Just what Sandy?'

'I got caught up in everything, it wasn't about Rebecca it was about the case'

'But Sandy no case should come between us. Nothing should come between us but you let it. And that's bullshit it had everything to do with Rebecca.'

He grabbed her face 'Kirsten, I can promise you that I would never choose anything over you. The whole Rebecca thing, I don't understand it. I think I just panicked I guess. Here I am in my forties with your Dad as my best friend, defending the rich, I'm everything I detested.'

'And you blamed me for that'

'No I …'

'Yes you did. You saw Rebecca, it reminded you of what you wanted. The life you were meant to have. A life that didn't include me'

'But that's the last thing I want. Your all I want'

'But Sandy you've sacrificed everything for me. You never wanted to move Newport, work for my father. I pulled you from everything you wanted.'

'Kirsten, that's not your fault. I just realise now I should never have taken that corperate job, I should have stayed doing what I loved doing'

'Well I can't say I didn't warn you'

'See' and he pulled her into his arms 'What would I do with out you?' The tension was finally broken, she had told him how she felt about Rebecca and you know after talking to the Nana she realised that Sandy had sacrificed so much for her that he had to love her as much as he said he did. After all he was here with her, trying to embrace her for the past twenty odd years, not Rebecca and that's what counted.

'Hmm' she finally let him hold her.

'I love you' he whispered 'and I'm really sorry I made you doubt it'

She pulled away and stared into his eyes, her insides melting. 'I love you too'

'So what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?'

'Can we just sit on the balcony for a bit?'

'Your wish is my command' as he grabbed her hand and guided her towards the doors.

They sat in silence for a while, Kirsten wrapped around Sandy, her head resting on his chest as they sat on the outdoor sofa. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. Last night had been so desperate but neither had been relaxed. Now they both seemed to be content. He panicked when he looked down and saw tears flow down her cheeks.

'Hey' he whispered. 'Whats wrong?' as he wiped the streaming tears.

'I just missed this so much. We haven't just sat like this for so long. I'd tried to convince myself I didn't need it. But once I'm back here in your arms I'm terrified I'm going to loose you again and I don't think I could deal with that'

He pulled her up to him so tightly and kissed her head 'I promise I am never going to let you go again. Your going to be so sick of me you'II be asking me to leave.'

She laughed through her tears 'that's impossible I could never have enough of you'.

She suddenly stood up and stretched out her arm, he took it and they went inside both convinced that finally things were back on track.

Review and let me know! Next chapter will be dealing with the whole Carter issue he might even make a guest appearance!


End file.
